Indigo Child
by Dawn at the Door
Summary: She loved him, yet she didn't know him. Kaoru gave her life to her love only to have her efforts crash around her. She would of done anything for him, yet Kenshin betrayed her trust.
1. Chapter 1

Kaoru walked blindly down the street. Rain poured from the sky and shimmered in the moonlight like sapphires. They were much like the tears that ran down Kaoru's cheeks, causing her eyes to turn red and itch. Trying desperately to erase the memories from her mind, Kaoru vainly wiped her eyes and pinned her sobs deep within her chest. Quickening her pace, Kaoru didn't dare look behind her, knowing who would be there.

"Kaoru!" A man called to her, his voice cutting through the rain like a clear bell that rang on Sunday mornings. She closed her eyes and willed herself to go forward. Kaoru could still see him, in her mind. Standing there, desolate and drenched in the rain. His eyes were red form his tears, his clothes hanging off him like rags. Breathing hard; his chest heaved up and down as he sucked air in between his teeth. He must have been running to catch up to her.

"Leave," Kaoru closed her eyes and walked on, keeping her head downcast. He didn't move; he stood at the mouth of the alley.

"I said leave Kenshin!" Kaoru's voice broke as she shouted, her shoulders hunching over as she struggled to keep the rest of her sobs in. She stopped walking, solely to concentrate on holding in her sorrow, stuffing her fist slightly in her mouth to stop any more sobs.

"Please Kaoru," Kenshin took a few steps toward her, walking like he was a broken man. "It doesn't matter, none of it matters."

"How can you say that?" Kaoru whirled around to finally look at him. His state was no better than hers. Kenshin appeared that he hadn't slept in days, bags hung below his eyes, and his face made him look strained and worried.

"How can you possibly even face me now after what you've done?" Kaoru asked, letting a few sobs break loose in her outburst.

"Because I love you," Kenshin whispered; his voice barely detectible above the patter of the rain, lost and broken.

"Love me?" Kaoru laughed but it turned into a sob. She hunched over and buried her face in her hands. "You used me, you have a wife!"

"Please Kaoru," Kenshin pleaded, lowering himself to his knees. He now rested in a puddle, staring intently at Kaoru with red rimmed eyes. "If I could take it back I would. I just want to help you now."

"How can I trust you?" Kaoru asked, her voice was merely a wheeze. "After all you've done, I could just be some sick toy for you! Now I'm sick, do you hear me Kenshin, sick!" It was getting harder for Kaoru to concentrate; a pain was welling up in her chest.

"You know I don't love Tomoe," Kenshin began to inch his way towards Kaoru, dragging his knees through endless puddles and water. Slowly, Kenshin gained ground on her.

"How could I know?" Kaoru felt the world slip away as she knelt down, allowing her body the small comfort of sitting. "I just found out she was your wife." As soon as Kaoru was on the ground she allowed her sadness to overwhelm her. Placing her face in her hands, Kaoru let everything out. Things had gone so terribly wrong, so wrong. A year ago she wouldn't have even seen this coming, couldn't even imagine this happening to her. She dimly felt Kenshin wrap his arms around her and pulling her close. Too tired and too sick to struggle, Kaoru let Kenshin steer her to rest on his chest. He began to gently rub her back and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

"Kaoru," Kenshin whispered in her ear, his own voice thick with tears. "I'm not afraid to leave Tomoe for you. It'll be hard, but I will do it for you."

"I've completely screwed up your life," Kaoru sobbed. "You're life and mine!"

"Don't say that," Kenshin's voice shook with sorrow, pulling her closer to him, brushing his lips over temple. "Everything will turn out alright."

"You're wife's life is ruined," Kaoru continued, like a broken record. "Our friends, what will my family think?"

"Stop it!" Kenshin squeezed her arms tightly. Kaoru winced, the pain was clearly written on her face as it would on parchment.

"What is it?" Kenshin immediately loosened his grip, his voice laced with panic, fear, and worry. "What's wrong?" Kenshin lifted up the sleeve of Kaoru's ripped and dirtied shirt, revealing two dark bruises that were blossoming on her arm.

"Who did this?" Kenshin's voice turned hard, from lace to steel. Kaoru merely shook; his mood swings always frightened her.

"Answer me!" Kenshin lightly yet forcefully shook her. "Who did this to you?"

"Kenshin-," Kaoru began to cough. They ripped through her body, delivering a crippling affect.

"Kaoru," Kenshin's voice softened, like he was crooning to a baby. "I'm sorry; I'm so sorry my love." Kenshin proceeded to scoop Kaoru up in his arms, cradling her head against his chest like a protective father.

"You're sick," Kenshin noted as he began to walk out of the ally. "You need to see a doctor."

"What about you're guests?" Kaoru asked in a small voice. "They'll see you with me."

"I don't care," Kenshin answered firmly. "I don't care."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_One Year prior_

Kaoru fought down the urge to scream.

'You need this job,' Kaoru continued to chant in her head. 'You need to pay off your college debt.' Even with that thought, the job interview wasn't any easier.

"Ms. Kamiya," the man spoke her name slowly, speaking to her as if she was a child. "You're unmarried?"

"That's why I'm a Miss," Kaoru replied somewhat stiffly.

'What a weirdo,' Kaoru thought in her head. The man was running a prestigious construction company and he looked like a hippy. With flaming red hair that was almost as long as her own, the long messy tresses reach past his shoulders. It was more than obvious to Kaoru that he was sexist and was clearly unhappy that she had even applied.

"Not many women go into this field," the red-haired hippy man looked over her résumé carefully.

"It's not a very popular field," Kaoru replied, clenching her fists in her lap. "It involves so much math and that has never been very popular to anyone." Kaoru stressed anyone.

"Yes," Mr. Himura lazily replied. "Your application is well organized, and you've been involved in several internships while in college. Not many people are as qualified as you."

"I've worked very hard," Kaoru kept her voice calm though her insides wriggled with anger.

'Arrogant jerk,' Kaoru cursed in her head.

"Well," Himura leaned forward to look Kaoru in the eye. "Are you interested in the job?"

'Idiot!' Kaoru wanted to scream. 'Why else would I apply?'

"Yes," Kaoru calmly replied.

"Can you start in a week?" Himura sat back in his cushy leather chair.

"Yes," Kaoru nodded.

"Good," Kenshin waved his hand rudely. "If you stop at the front desk my secretary will give you all the necessary information." Kaoru stood from her chair and exited the room.

'What a jerk,' Kaoru muttered to herself. 'He only hired me because Public Relations Services would be all over him if they sensed this kind of discrimination.' Nonetheless, Kaoru needed this job badly. She had no parents to lend her money, her friends were all broke, and no one was there for her to turn to.

"Miss Kamiya?" a woman with long dark hair waved to Kaoru from her seat.

"Yes," Kaoru inwardly sighed and went to the desk. "You must be the secretary."

"Yes," the woman replied with a sly smile. "My name is Megumi. Well Ms. Kamiya, you're going to be the first and only female architect around here."

"I'm not so surprised," Kaoru replied, fighting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Mr. Himura comes across as a jerk at times," Megumi began to rummage through files. "But he's not so bad when you get to know him. Plus, if you get on his good side, you get many perks."

"Something tells me I'm not going to be one of his favorites," Kaoru mumbled as she accepted the forms from Megumi.

"Aren't you called by your last name?" Kaoru asked curiously. "No one calls me Kaoru; they're calling me Miss Kamiya."

"No," Megumi shook her head. "See you next week."

-------------------------------------------------

There's a little foreshadowing at the beginning, I hope it's understandable. Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaoru swore angrily under her breath as she stormed down the hall. Three times, three times she had warned the stupid chauvinist pigs in her department that the plans for the new building were not going to work! And each time they refused to listen, believing she was a stupid woman who had no right to be in their office. Kaoru would be more than happy to sit by and watch the building fall in a heap at her colleague's feet; she would relish the looks on their faces when she would say "I told you so!" But she couldn't allow it to go that far, couldn't allow this building to go under construction. Someone would get hurt. Kaoru had no choice but to see the one man she despised most, her boss Mr. Himura.

"Excuse me Kaoru," Megumi perked up at her desk when Kaoru entered the room, clearly surprised to see her. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to see Himura right away," Kaoru didn't even bother with the Mr. She was too pissed to deal with formalities.

"You need an appointment or it'll be my head," Megumi exclaimed as she leapt to her feet.

"This is an emergency," Kaoru strode past the woman, ignoring her sound of protest. Kaoru burst through the double doors open to her boss's spacious office. It appeared he was having lunch, and Kaoru clearly startled him. Himura had an egg roll popped half way in his mouth and a napkin spread across his lap in an embarrassing manner. For a moment he held still, staring at Kaoru as if he didn't really think she was there. Then he choked. The remainder of the egg roll was sucked into his mouth and apparently clogged up in his throat. Leaping to his feet, Kenshin wrapped his fingers around his throat, his best attempt at dislodging the food from his throat. It was to no avail, Kenshin's pathetic attempt wasn't getting the food anywhere.

"Great," Kaoru groaned and marched across the room.

'Never thought I'd actually use this,' Kaoru thought dimly as she wrapped her arms around Kenshin's torso. After positioning herself, Kaoru proceeded to thrust her fist into her boss's abdomen.

'Gosh,' Kaoru thought shyly as she continued to thrust. 'He's ripped.' Shaking her head, Kaoru gave her boss one final blow before the egg roll came back out. It was disgusting, to say in the least. Covered with salvia, the egg roll laid half-chewed on the desk. Both Kaoru and Kenshin stared at it for a moment.

"Uh," Kenshin scratched the back of his head in a childish manner. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Kaoru replied stiffly.

"Mr. Himura," Megumi spoke from the doorway. She clasped her hands together and wrung them nervously. "I'm so sorry, I tried to stop her but she just came in."

"I see," Kenshin turned and gave Kaoru a stern look, one that she returned.

"For a good reason," Kaoru marched back to where she stood before and stooped over to pick up the papers she had dropped when she had rescued her employer. After picking them up, she strode back to the desk and rolled them out for Kenshin to behold.

"If you would be so kind as to look at this," Kaoru pointed out. "This is the design plan for the new building that's supposed to go up down town."

"Yes," Kenshin agreed, his voice was solid and rippled with anger. "The new Fire Department."

"It has several major flaws," Kaoru jabbed her finger at the picture. "Flaws that are so serious that this building will never stand."

"Why is that?" Kenshin raised a fiery eyebrow.

"If your other architects had done their research," Kaoru fought to keep all emotion from her voice. "They would see that the site at which this building is to be built is not on solid ground. But they have no plans what-so-ever to make the building stable."

"What do you propose?" Kenshin smiled slightly, that smug smile that Kaoru hated so much.

"We need to dig down to the bedrock," Kaoru felt her patience growing thin. Any idiot should know this. "We drill several strong podiums down the bedrock for the building to rest on."

"Is this the only problem?" Kenshin asked, rubbing his temples. "Because we would have eventually figured this out before the actual construction."

"No!" Kaoru felt her last restraints snap. "That is not all! Secondly, your architects planned on having no way of balancing the building even though it is at least twelve stories high. With the wind levels, this building would collapse."

"Really?" Kenshin asked, once again amused.

"Yes really!" Kaoru barked. "Any idiot with a degree would know this unlike the morons in that department! You need to dedicate a floor to a large weight to counteract the winds effect; if you don't this building will fall!" Kenshin closed his eyes, appearing to be in deep thought. Then, without any warning, he started to clap.

"Well done Miss Kamiya," He continued to applaud, his claps sounded lonely and hollow in the large room. Megumi too, at the door began to clap.

"What?" This was the last straw for Kaoru. "Why are you clapping, this is no major feat to figure out. And why are you clapping?" Kaoru snapped at Megumi who was still standing in the doorway. "Are you some sort of puppet, doing what ever your 'master' tells you to? You're so disgraceful, this whole place is! I've never met such sexist meanie men in my life!"

"Meanie men?" Kenshin snorted. "Kaoru, I'm afraid the joke is on you."

"Would you please explain," Kaoru whipped her attention back towards Mr. Himura. "And call me Miss Kamiya if you would."

"Let me explain," Kenshin shook his hands in defense. "You see, my company is allowed to run several 'tests' to test out its employees. And you've past; with interesting and flying colors I might add."

"A test?" Kaoru asked, her ego inflating faster than a popped balloon. "This whole thing was set up to see if I really was qualified to get this job?"

"Yes," Kenshin smirked, causing Kaoru to grind her teeth. "You had already passed, I was already informed that you had disproved of the plans, but I was truly shocked to see that you would come to me."

"Of course," Kaoru responded dryly. "People could have gotten hurt."

"Typical," Kenshin muttered.

"What?" Kaoru's head shot up. "What's so typical?" Her anger was boiling once again at a dangerous level.

"You women," Kenshin responded as he started to sit down in his cushy chair once again. "You don't think about the time or money wasted, you just think about the 'lives' that are at stake."

"Excuse me!" Kaoru lost it, her control flushed down a drain. She angrily pounded her fist on his desk, scattering several papers and causing Kenshin to jump.

"There is nothing wrong with valuing human life, especially over time and money!" Kaoru screeched, slamming her other fist on the table. "It's not weak as you macho men may think; it actually makes you stronger!" Kaoru lowered her eyes to meet his, cool amber facing flaming sapphires.

"Have you no ounce of human compassion?" Kaoru pounded her fist again; making sure her point was made. "How could you even compare such articles? It's inhuman!"

"Kaoru!" Megumi dashed across the room and snatched Kaoru's hand up in her own. "Control yourself!" Kaoru stopped for a moment, only to survey Megumi. She was shaking, she was actually shaking!

'What for?' Kaoru wanted to ask, but she directed her attention back towards Himura. He was hunched over in his chair, his eyes swallowed up in the shadows of his bangs. Kaoru felt her anger dry up again.

'So much for my job,' Kaoru thought dimly, but to both her and Megumi's surprise, Kenshin threw his head back and laughed. Not only did he laugh, he roared. Kaoru was more frightened then ever before, her body braced itself for the worse. She had grown up in an abusive home; she knew what it was like to get hit.

"I've never," Kenshin wiped tears from his eyes, quelling his laughter. "Ever, had anyone speak to me like that. It's actually kind of refreshing." Kaoru remained silent.

"I must say Kaoru," Kenshin stood up and started to walk towards her. Megumi still held her hand within her own, but when Kenshin nodded his head at her, she immediately and left the room. With the doors closed and Megumi gone, Kaoru thought the room had suddenly shrunk.

"Kaoru," Kenshin called her attention back to him, he was very close to her. "I am very intrigued." It seemed to Kaoru that he now stood only a few inches away from her. Kaoru was used to people trying to intimidate her, but somehow this was different. She felt hot, her palms were sweating and her stomach seemed queasy. It took everything in her not to sway on her teetering legs.

"This will be interesting," Himura's eyes loomed in front of her, big enough to swallow her up in their fiery depths. "I am now glad that I hired you."

"Thank you," Kaoru swallowed hard and took a step backwards, away from him. Just to get away, that was all she wanted.

"Please call me Kenshin," he stopped advancing, staring at her with his alluring amber eyes.

"May I leave now?" Kaoru yelped out when she felt her back hit the wall.

"You may Kaoru," Kenshin smirked; the gleam in his eye was growing. Kaoru immediately headed to the door. Once she was at a safe distance, she stopped.

"Call me Miss Kamiya if you would please," Kaoru spoke quickly, then left as quickly as possible and closed the doors shut tight behind her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you actually thought we were that stupid," Sano, one of Kaoru's co-workers roared with laughter at her discomfort.

"Would you just shut up?" Kaoru mumbled as she took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"We were just testing you," Sano continued to laugh.

"I said shut up Sano," Kaoru cast a glare that could kill, causing Sano to immediately stop laughing.

"Hey," Sano's voice softened. "I was only teasing Missy." Kaoru grit her teeth, she hated the nickname Sano had given her.

"If it's any consolation," Sano continued. "Kenshin admires you now for your guts."

"Because that's exactly what I want," Kaoru groaned. "More attention from my sexist boss."

"Hey," Sano nudged Kaoru in the shoulder. "You get tons of bonuses, in fact, I'm kind of jealous."

"Jealous?" Kaoru turned to Sano, a look of disbelief on her face.

"Yeah," Sano replied easily. "Normally I'm his favorite, and so when he has to go represent the company I got to go to. But now that you've impressed him, I'm sure you'll go instead of me."

"Represent the company," Kaoru asked. "Like where?"

"Anywhere," Sano shrugged his shoulders. "Like last year he brought me to a construction convention down in Hawaii."

"And you think he'd bring me?" Kaoru raised her eyebrow slightly.

"Yeah," Sano smiled. "Sounds fun, doesn't it?"

"Not really," Kaoru lowered her head to rest it on her desk. This was going to be a long day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm telling you I don't want to go," Kaoru found herself, once again, in Mr. Himura's office.

"Are you insane?" Kenshin asked with a smirk. "You don't want to go to Las Vegas with me?"

"No," Kaoru firmly answered.

"Why not?"

"I have perfectly plausible reasons," Kaoru answered, clenching her fists together tightly.

"Well," Kenshin put a serious face on. "This is not a pleasure trip, this is a business trip. I was informed to bring along one of my best architects who I believe would best represent my company."

"And you want to bring me?" Kaoru asked in skepticism.

"Yes," Kenshin answered plainly. "I believe you are one of my best architects."

"I've worked here for little over a month," Kaoru reasoned. "You can't possibly know if I am your best."

"I have a strong intuition about this," Kenshin responded. "Now I am not asking you to come, I am forcing you as your employer. Pack your bags and get ready because next week you are going to Las Vegas."

"There is no way I'm getting on a plane to go to Las Vegas," Kaoru retorted firmly. "No way."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Deep breaths Kaoru,' Kaoru told herself. 'Calm your nerves; this isn't really all that bad.' It was, despite her protests Kaoru found herself on a plane going to Las Vegas, sitting next to her least favorite person in the world.

"Are you going to be alright?" Kenshin asked from beside. "You look a little sick.

"What do you care?" Kaoru moaned, gripping the arm rests of her seat.

"I care more than you think," Kenshin replied, prying her arm from the arm rest and holding her hand tightly in his. "Is this why you didn't want to come, because you don't like planes?"

"Yes," Kaoru kept her eyes clamped shut; she could feel tears forming with in them. "I hate planes. If God had wanted us to fly he would have given us wings like the birds."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kenshin gently squeezed her hand. Kaoru's anger flared. Her eyes snapped open to glare at her boss, but something stopped her. He didn't look like the cocky, arrogant man she had met, but a look of genuine concern was on his face. His once cold amber eyes sparkled strangely, with an emotion she couldn't place. They looked warmer, gentler, and welcoming. Without speaking, Kenshin reached over and pulled the slide over the window shut.

"Here," Kenshin reached over with his free hand. "Give me your other hand." Cautiously, Kaoru brought her hand over to his, were he immediately clamped it with in his own.

"Welcome ladies and Gentlemen," the pilot began to speak over the announcer. Kaoru felt a wave of panic wash over her and it suddenly became hard to breath.

"Calm down," Kenshin's voice spoke quietly in her ear. Kaoru couldn't see, she had once again clamped her eyes shut.

"Breath slowly," Kenshin's continued to speak smoothly. "Everything's going to be alright." He let go of her hand to wipe the sweat off her face that had broken across her forehead. The plane lurched beneath them, causing a small gasp to escape Kaoru's mouth.

"Shh," Kenshin took Kaoru's hand back in his. "Tell me, where did you grow up?" He began to run his thumb over the back of her knuckles, it was strangely calming.

"I was born in Chicago," Kaoru answered, keeping her voice steady. "I lived there until I was 15."

"Where did you move to?" Kenshin's voice was reassuring. Her hand had stopped shaking now, and they almost arched into Kenshin's thumb as he gently rubbed her hand.

"Um," Kaoru swallowed, trying to moisten her dry throat. "To an adoption center in Madison Wisconsin." The plane was picking up speed, Kaoru could feel it. Her throat constricted and she felt another cry of fear pass through her.

"It will be alright Kaoru," Kenshin's voice was closer now; Kaoru could feel his lips brush against the shell of her ear as he spoke. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Despite his soothing voice being so close to her, Kaoru still felt bile rise in her throat.

'Please don't throw up,' Kaoru begged herself.

"Calm down Kaoru," Kenshin let go of her hand to bring it up to her cheek, gently rubbing it with his forefinger and thumb. "We're going to get through this, I promise." He gently brushed his nose against her temple.

"Listen to my voice," Kenshin continued to speak. "I was born in Chicago as well; my parents were entrepreneurs and had struck it lucky with a car dealership." Kenshin continued to speak, but Kaoru didn't listen to the words. She concentrated solely on the feel of her hand clamped tightly within his, the smell of his skin and the feel of his lips so close to her ear.

"Kenshin," Kaoru interrupted him through clenched teeth. "I think I'm going to throw up." With that sentence Kaoru felt the bile rise and push past her throat. Fearing that she would throw up all over, she was surprised to discover that Kenshin had anticipated that she would do this. He had a bag for her, catching her vomit within it. His other hand drew her hair back out of her face, collecting it together on her back. Once he had done that, he soothingly rubbed her back and encouraged her to get it all out.

"Thank you," Kaoru hiccupped slightly as she drew back.

"You're welcome," Kenshin handed the full bag to a flight attendant.

"I'm so sorry," Kenshin spoke softly to the flight attendant. "She's not comfortable on planes."

"Poor thing," the woman had a strong southern accent. "Let me get her some aspirin."

"Thank you," Kenshin spoke kindly, turning back to Kaoru. He handed her a cool, wet rag and allowed her to wipe her mouth with it. Kaoru sighed loudly and finally opened her eyes.

"Take this," Kenshin gently pressed a cup of cold water into her hand with some pills. "It will help you sleep."

"Thank you," Kaoru mumbled, accepting the pills and water. After swallowing she allowed Kenshin to steer her back to rest in her chair. Her head swung forward, resting on her chest. But Kenshin gently pried it back up and directed it to his shoulder.

"Here," Kenshin pulled a blanket over Kaoru as she settled her head on his shoulder. "It's not good for you to sleep like that." Kaoru nodded slightly and forgot everything, forgot that she was on a plane, and that she was sleeping on her boss, everything. Kenshin couldn't help but watch fondly as Kaoru drifted into sleep. Her hair was down, contrasting greatly with her pale skin. Kenshin had never really noticed her hair before, she always had it pulled back when she was at work. But when it was down like this, she was simply beautiful. Her skin looked as soft and white as newly laced silk. Gently, Kenshin brushed through her hair with a few of his fingers. Twisting a long piece of her raven hair around his finger, Kenshin carefully rested his head on top of hers, letting his eyes droop slightly. A feeling began to grow in the pit of his stomach, but he couldn't place what it was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it takes me so long to update, but I decided to take Chemistry this year (big mistake) and now spend most of my time preparing for that stupid class. I advise you all never to take Chmistry!


	3. Chapter 3

"Kaoru," Kenshin began to shake her. The plane had landed safely within Las Vegas; she had slept the whole trip thanks to the pills the stewardess had given her. Kaoru grumbled a bit and finally opened her eyes. Everything was still foggy, and Kaoru could taste something horrible in her mouth.

"Come Kaoru," Kenshin gently lifted Kaoru to her feet. She replied completely on him for support; she was still groggy from the pills.

"Where are we going?" Kaoru asked, her voice was thick with sleep and confusion.

"We're going to our hotel room," Kenshin spoke softly to her as he led her off the plane. "You can sleep there."

"Our?" Kaoru tore herself away for Kenshin, nearly knocking herself over in the process. "What do you mean by our room?"

"Just what I said," Kenshin struggled to keep his voice calm; his anger was always quick to come.

"We can't sleep in the same room!" Kaoru exclaimed as she tried to walk away from him, swaying back and forth terribly.

"There will be separate beds and the room is quite large," Kenshin reasoned as he followed behind her. "Now please come here, you're too drugged up to tell where you're going!"

"This goes against all my morals," Kaoru moaned. She continued to walk forward and tripped over a chair. Kenshin was quick to catch her, stopping her before she hit the ground.

"I promise I will do nothing that you don't like," Kenshin told her softly as he begun to steer her outside the terminal.

"Where's our luggage?" Kaoru asked, her voice sounded dead in defeat.

"The hotel is picking it up for us," Kenshin told her as he escorted her outside and into their car. "I called ahead and told them you weren't feeling well." Kaoru didn't respond, she just sunk into the leather seats of their taxi and drifted off to sleep. Kenshin glanced over at her. He knew he should have booked two rooms, but he was thrifty. Also, he wanted to get to know his new employee better, she was fascinating already. When they arrived at the hotel, Kenshin tried his best to wake Kaoru from her slumber. She was out like a light, and Kenshin couldn't wake her despite shouting her name and shaking her. When the taxi driver began to grow restless Kenshin finally heaved Kaoru up into his arms and took her into the hotel himself. He felt like a fool, walking into the lobby with a woman who was so deep in sleep she could be dead. Quickly, Kenshin took their room keys and headed upstairs. As promised, their luggage had arrived ahead of them and champagne along with chocolate was set out.

"She'd freak out if she saw the champagne," Kenshin muttered to himself. Gently, Kenshin laid Kaoru on one of the double sized beds. Tucking her in beneath the covers was no easy task, but nonetheless Kenshin got her comfortable. Sighing loudly, Kenshin stretched his back, tuned off the lights, and went to bed himself. Kaoru's quiet breathing reached his ears, and Kenshin soon found sleep was not going to come easily to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Breath Kaoru," Kaoru hissed to herself. "You can't throw up all over yourself again; you got here in one piece you'll make it back in one as well." The conference had been uneventful and Kaoru cursed Himura for making her go. Still, Vegas were beautiful. Kenshin had taken her sight seeing, but she couldn't truly enjoy herself around him. The few men she had hung around with during her life had almost all been abusive; from her father to her one boyfriend.

"You look like you're hyperventilating," Kenshin commented as he entered the room. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Kaoru answered between clenched teeth.

"You know," Kenshin approached Kaoru slowly. "Though this trip was only two days long, I've learned to tell when you're lying."

"I don't want to go back on the plane!" Kaoru exclaimed, her eyes wild in both fear and anger. "Happy now?"

"You're not going on a plane," Kenshin raised one fiery eyebrow. "So why are you worried?"

"We're not going on a plane?" Kaoru asked, her voice grew considerably softer.

"No," Kenshin turned to finish packing. "I know how much you hate them now, so I've arrange to drive back."

"You did?" Kaoru looked up at him, her eyes glittering. "But why?"

"I just told you," Kenshin replied. "You hate planes."

"But isn't it cheaper to fly?" Kaoru asked softly.

"Why do you care?" Kenshin's angry words died in his throat as he turned to look at Kaoru. She looked so innocent, her pale face smooth and flawless, her eyes wide and shimmering.

"Thank you," Kaoru took one of Kenshin's hands in hers and squeezed it in gratitude. "Thank you so much."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You've been going up to Kenshin's room a lot lately Missy," Sano remarked one day as Kaoru was getting ready to leave and go just there. It had been a few weeks since the trip and what Sano said was true. Kenshin had been calling her up to his office a lot since the trip.

"Idiot," Kaoru turned and glared at Sano. "It's nothing personal, it's about work!" Kaoru was right; Kenshin never did anything besides work in his office with her. Normally he called her up to discuss new plans, or ask her opinion on a design.

"Sure," Sano grinned. "Kenshin never called anyone else up there so much."

"That's because you're all idiots," Kaoru resolved, grinning to herself. Normally she was not so quick with comebacks. With the odds in her favor, Kaoru quickly left before Sano could add anything else.

"Good day Miss Kaoru," Megumi spoke form her usual position. Ever since Kaoru's outbreak in Himura's office, Megumi had been positively scared of Kaoru.

'Good,' Kaoru told herself. 'That woman needs to get a backbone.' Despite of her thoughts, Kaoru felt guilty for making the woman fear her so. Kaoru knew fear like that all to well. Kaoru entered Himura's office and sure enough, as always, he was sitting in his big, cushy, leather chair.

'How does he stay in shape?' Kaoru asked herself. She had never seen him to any strenuous activities.

"Miss Kaoru," Kenshin looked up upon her arrival. "Come here and tell me what you think of this floor plan. I personally believe there is a lot of wasted space." Kaoru came forward and sat in the chair Kenshin already had pulled up for her.

"You're right," Kaoru spoke, after spending a couple of minutes studying the layouts.

"Great minds think alike," Kenshin grinned at her.

"I'd beg to differ," Kaoru allowed herself to smile back. "Great minds think for themselves."

"Oh, and you know so much I presume," Kenshin leaned back into his chair, still grinning.

"Yes," Kaoru felt her smile grew. She knew he was just teasing her, and it was kind of fun to play along. She was getting paid either way. "Take for instance, the design of this room."

"What's wrong with it?" Kenshin asked; confused on where this was going.

"Look at it," Kaoru got up from her chair and strode around the room. "It was obviously designed so big so it could contain a lot of hot gas. But they're lacking on space because the job is so big."

"Are you saying I'm full of hot gas?" Kenshin got up from his chair and began to walk towards her.

"Yes," Kaoru stopped pacing and waited for him. "I do." Kenshin didn't stop walking until he stood face to face with her. Kaoru suddenly felt her breath catch in her throat. He was so dang close to her, his nose was only a few inches away from hers.

"You know," Kaoru licked her dry lips. "When I first saw you I thought you were an ex-hippy."

"Did you now?" Kenshin's breath wafted over her, drawing her into a sense of lulling peace. Neither of them spoke, they just stood staring. His eyes were so magnificent; they felt like they could suck her into their fiery depths.

'What an odd color,' Kaoru had thought to herself many times. 'I've never met any one with amber eyes.' She could feel them sucking her in; dragging her into a world she had never known before. When Kaoru came back after a moment of drifting she realized Kenshin was kissing her. It wasn't a passionate kiss, or demanding. It was a simple, chaste kiss, yet it was enough to send Kaoru reeling and her very blood to burn. She felt her eyes draw close, felt her fall more and more into the feeling of him being so near her. Kenshin pulled away after a short amount of time, yet it felt like forever to Kaoru.

"I've wanted to do that for so long," Kenshin whispered into her ear, his lips brushing against her ear lobe as he spoke. Kenshin pulled away slightly, staring her in the eye. Then he dipped his head back in, gently brushing his lips against hers again. Kaoru let her eyelids drop. Kenshin began to gently nip at her lips; Kaoru titled her head unknowingly to allow him more room. Kenshin dipped his head lower, trying to break past Kaoru's lips. He was just about through Kaoru's weak barrier when,

"Mir Himura!" Megumi began to rap on the door. Breaking away, Kenshin swore angrily under his breath and buried his head in the cook of Kaoru's neck. Kaoru stood transfixed, running over the event in her mind again.

"Mr. Himura!" Megumi's shrill voice rang through the office again.

"What is it?" Kenshin asked angrily, his voice was muffled from Kaoru's neck. His breath tickled her skin and Kaoru could feel moisture collect on her collarbone.

"A client is here to see you!" Megumi called. "Should I send him in?"

"Just a moment!" Kenshin gritted his teeth so loudly Kaoru could hear them grinding. Kenshin broke all contact from Kaoru and looked her briefly in the eyes before turning away completely.

"You're going to have to go now," Kenshin spoke loudly and firmly. "We'll have to finish the floor plans some other time."

"Yes sir," Kaoru was shocked to say the least. Everything was so fresh in her mind yet it was so foggy. Had her boss, Kenshin Himura, just kissed her? Backing away from him, yet keeping her eyes locked on his figure, Kaoru backed out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru's hands were shaking slightly. The 'incident' had happened two days ago, and Kenshin hadn't called her back up to his office since. Had she done something wrong, he was the one who kissed her, not the other way around! None of this was her fault! Yet something must have gone wrong, something to make him mad because he was not talking to her since it had happened.

"Did you tick Himura off?" Sano asked. "He never calls anymore."

"No!" Kaoru snapped. "He just doesn't need my opinion at the moment!" Sano really got on Kaoru's nerves sometimes; he was smarter than she thought. He picked up easily that Kenshin had not been needing her help for some time now.

"You need to learn how to breathe Kaoru," Sano remarked. "You're always so tense, like something's going to happen to you at any moment." Kaoru knew Sano was right about that too, Kaoru was always wound up tight like a rubber band. Her life had not been easy, and she was not going to let her guard down. Kaoru could dimly hear the phone ring; she heard Sano pick it up and chat.

"Good news Missy," Sano announced loud enough for the whole department to hear. "The boss isn't mad at you anymore 'cause he wants you up there pronto!"

"Would you shut up Sano?" Kaoru hissed as she began to exit the room.

"I just love to tease you missy," Sano called after Kaoru as she made a hasty retreat. Once she was alone in the hallway, Kaoru slowed down a great deal.

'Great,' Kaoru thought franticly. 'Now he's probably calling me up to fire me, just when I was starting to pay off all my debt too.' Sighing in defeat, Kaoru squared her shoulders and picked up the pace. No use in delaying the inevitable.

"What took you so long?" Megumi asked once Kaoru entered the lobby. "Kenshin was going to make me call down again."

"I took my time," Kaoru admitted as she started towards the large double doors.

"Any slower and you'd be walking backwards!" Megumi called after Kaoru. Once inside, Kaoru stood close to the door.

"Good," Kenshin turned to face her. "You're here." Kenshin stood at the window; he must have been watching the late afternoon rush of traffic.

"Did you need me?" Kaoru asked in a meek voice.

"Yes," Kenshin went to the computer at his desk and began to mess around with something on the screen. "I wanted to know what you were doing this Friday night."

"I beg your pardon?" Kaoru asked, completely off guard.

"Friday night," Kenshin repeated without looking up. "I want to know what you are doing this Friday night."

"Well," Kaoru was confused to say in the least. "Nothing, I suppose."

"Good!" Kenshin clapped his hands together and grinned. "I have reservations at the Glockenspiel and I would like you to come."

"Excuse me?" Kaoru stood transfixed in the large doorway, like a deer in headlights. "I'm afraid I don't completely understand what you're asking of me."

"Isn't it obvious?" Kenshin asked, finally looking at her. "Here I thought you were bright. I want to take you out to eat this Friday."

"Why?" Kaoru eyes grew wide.

"You should be expecting a package before Friday," Kenshin ignored her question. "It's a nice restaurant and I didn't know if you had the proper attire, so I just took the liberty of buying you an outfit suitable for the evening."

"Is this for business?" Kaoru asked, getting a little agitated.

"No," Kenshin replied, typing something into his computer. "It's personal."

"Personal?" Kaoru asked faintly.

"Yes Miss Kamiya," Kenshin responded. "I would like to take you out on a date.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took so long, again. It's that stupid Chemistry class, I have a D despite the fact that I am studying all the time! I'm not required to take it (still in high school) but I'm pretty much told that I'll suck at life if I don't. Anyway, thank you so much for your support and for reviewing. I'm kind of new for reviewing and I understand that it's more difficult than it appears; I never want to write anything stupid! So thanks for taking the risk and the time to do so, it means a lot! I would reply personally but I hear somewhere that we are not allowed to write out individual thank you's at the end of your story. If it's any different please tell because would like to thank you all personally instead of in one broad paragraph. Thank you everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

Kaoru stared at herself in the mirror. Her package had arrived, and within it had been a beautiful evening gown. Kaoru rarely ever wore dressed, let alone evening gowns. They made her feel vulnerable, weak. She hated dresses, she hated feeling weak. But she couldn't help but feel a little excited, despite her deep sense of dread. She had wanted so much to decline politely, come up with some sort of excuse so she couldn't attend. But none came to mind, and she knew Himura would be able to see through her excuse as well as she could. Now she could only wait; wait for the dreaded man to come pick her up, wait for the horribly evening to end. What in the world were they going to talk about? Pacing her apartment, Kaoru pondered whether he would come up and get her, or call her down. A buzz on her intercom interrupted her thoughts.

"Hello?" Kaoru asked timidly.

"Miss Kamiya?" A man's voice rang through. "You're ride has arrived if you would be so kind to come down."

'That answers my question,' Kaoru thought glumly.

"Yes," Kaoru started to nod before she realized the man could not see her. "I'll be right down."

"Thank you Miss," the man replied before he cut out. Kaoru took a deep breath and glanced once more at the mirror. The plunging neckline on the dress made her want to bury herself in the blankets on her bed; and the straps were so tiny on the blasted dress, if any guy wanted to rape her tonight they would have no problem ripping them out of their way. Grabbing a coat, Kaoru exited the apartment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You got a limo?" Kaoru asked dryly in the car. Not only had he gotten a limo, but the driver was so polite he refused to let her open and close her own door.

"Nothing to good for you," Kenshin grinned at her.

"Shut up," Kaoru clamped her eyes shut and took breaths.

"What's wrong?" Kenshin asked; his voice was filled with amusement. "Are you afraid of limos?"

"No!" Kaoru snapped at him.

"Than what's the problem?" Kenshin suddenly grinned. "I know."

"What?" Kaoru asked crossly. "How could you possibly know?"

"You're shy," Kenshin offered.

"No," Kaoru leaned back in her seat. Even she had to admit it was pretty comfortable. "I haven't been out for a while."

"What?" Kenshin was clearly baffled. "You mean on a date?"

"Do you truly consider this a date?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes," Kenshin replied.

"So if this doesn't go according to your plan," Kaoru's voice grew softer and softer as she spoke. "You're going to fire me, aren't you?"

"What?" Kenshin offered Kaoru a soft smile. "No, I wouldn't fire you. Besides, it's against the law to do that."

"That's comforting," Kaoru replied sarcastically.

"We're here," Kenshin held his hand out to Kaoru. "Are you ready?" Gritting her teeth ever so slightly, Kaoru took his hand and allowed him to lead her out of the car. Kaoru gasped slightly when they exited the limo. It was indeed a nice restaurant, and it must have been popular for a large crowd of people were swarmed outside.

"Follow me," Kenshin tugged Kaoru's hand and led her through the crowd.

"Aren't we budging?" Kaoru asked.

"No," Kenshin replied without looking back at her. "We have reservations." Kaoru clutched her jacket closer around her body and followed Himura into the restaurant. Feeling small and insignificant, Kaoru sat down at the table she and Kenshin had been directed to. She had never, in all her life, been to such a nice place.

"All the food here is German," Kenshin spoke as he thumbed his way through the menu. "So it might be hard to find something you like." Kaoru didn't respond, she just pulled the jacket tighter and ordered the cheapest thing she could find on the menu.

"Why don't you take your coat off?" Kenshin asked after a few moments of silence.

"I don't want to," Kaoru replied stiffly.

"Is it to cold?" Kenshin asked, clearly concerned. "I could ask the waitress to turn the heat up."

"No," Kaoru was actually sweating a little bit. "It's fine."

"It obviously isn't if you won't take your coat off," Kenshin began to call the waitress over. "I left my coat at the door."

"Kenshin there is no need for you to call the waitress!" Kaoru hissed, but Kenshin continued to keep his hand slightly raised.

"Is there a problem sir?" The waitress asked, she was a small woman, still in college most likely.

"Yes," Kenshin nodded. "My friend is cold so could you,"

"Here," Kaoru took her jacket off gruffly. "Take my stupid coat. Are you happy now?" The waitress was clearly taken aback, but she accepted Kaoru's coat and left without another word. Crossing her arms angrily over her chest, Kaoru glared at Himura. He clearly didn't care.

"There" Kenshin smiled. "You look beautiful."

"Great," Kaoru grumbled. "That's just what I wanted."

"There's nothing wrong with looking nice," Kenshin reasoned.

"I suppose since you're a big strong man," Kaoru's voice was dripping with mockery. "You don't ever have to be worried about getting raped in an alley."

"Is that what you're afraid of?" Kenshin's face fell slightly. "There's no way I would let anything like that happen."

"What if you did it yourself?" Kaoru asked so softly Kenshin didn't hear her.

"Honestly Kaoru," Kenshin reached across the table and took her hand in his own, squeezing it softly. "Believe me when I tell you nothing bad will ever happen to you when you're with me." Somehow, deep inside her, Kaoru believed him. Or at least, in a way, she wanted to.

"So tell me more about your family," Kenshin began to rub Kaoru's hand with his thumb, running it back and forth across the smooth skin on the back of her hand. "After all the time we have spent together you've mentioned nothing about them. I had to simply assume you had no boyfriend." The question caught Kaoru completely off guard, and her mouth fell slightly open. She hated to think about the past, but she could never avoid the questions completely.

"Kaoru?" Kenshin asked. "Is something wrong?"

"My mom died when I was young," Kaoru lowered her eyes to the table. "My father was a drunk and abusive. Is that all you need to know?" They couple sat in silence, only the sounds from the other tables could be heard.

"Kaoru," Kenshin finally broke the silence. His voice was soft and gentle. "I'm sorry; I didn't know it was such a personal question."

"It's okay," Kaoru squeezed her eyes shut, trying to lock out all the painful memories that came flooding back. "You didn't know; no one ever does." Kenshin didn't respond to her, he merely reached his other hand across the table and took her chin in his hand. Kaoru looked up at him, and was shocked. His amber eyes were swirled with emotions, causing a storm of colors to clash within their fiery depths. Somehow, his eyes offered comfort to her, an escape from the terrible memories that tormented her every time the thought of her father was brought up. His hand was soft against her face, and he titled his hand so he could cup her cheek gently. Rubbing his thumb across the smooth skin, Kenshin offered her a comforting smile. Kaoru found the strength to smile back within his eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin didn't let go of Kaoru's hand through the entire night, offering whatever strength he could give to her through the simple touch of his hand on hers. Strangely enough, Kaoru was grateful. He gently steered the conversation away from family and kept it strictly on world events, which Kaoru enjoyed to talk about. Through out the meal Kenshin spoke gently to her, and kept her hand tightly clasped in his own underneath the small table. The same vehicle that brought them to the restaurant brought them to Kaoru's apartment, and Kenshin still held Kaoru's hand within his own.

"You didn't have to walk me up to my apartment," Kaoru said, uncertainty flooded her voice.

"I kinda wanted to see the inside," Kenshin hinted in a soft tone.

"It's really messy," Kaoru stammered out quickly. "Really messy."

"I see," Kenshin smiled. "Well, since I don't get to see your apartment, there is one other thing I wanted to do." Kenshin took a step closer to Kaoru; his breath was hot on her cheek. Holding her breath ever so slightly; Kaoru felt her eyes widen like that of a scared cat caught in the headlights of a car. For a moment, Kenshin stood still; allowing Kaoru to take in the fact that he was so close. Then, in one fell swoop, Kenshin lowered his lips to hers and caught them. Unlike the last kiss they had shared in his office, there was passion behind it. Kenshin gently bit at her lips, inviting her to open her mouth. Scarping his teeth across her bottom lip, Kenshin gently nipped at the sensitive skin there. Kaoru gasped slightly as one of his teeth pinched her lip; allowing him to deepen the kiss. On of his hands snaked up her back and rested there, supporting her weight as her legs collapsed beneath her. His other hand buried themselves deep within her midnight tresses; his fingers burned ever so slightly against her scalp. A hidden fire began to burn within Kaoru and she felt herself fall into his embrace, just like she fell into his eyes. Leaning in deeper, Kaoru relished the fact that his tongue was moving so freely within her mouth, brushing against areas that had never been touched by any other human being. Her fingers began to itch; his long red hair looked so soft. Before she could stop herself, Kaoru suddenly found that her hands were already knuckle deep. Pressing her up against the wall, Kenshin dipped Kaoru's head a bit lower before breaking off. Gently kissing her face, Kenshin moved both his hands to support the base of Kaoru's neck, which had suddenly fallen limp. Kenshin immediately lowered his lips to Kaoru's exposed neck, grazing over the skin softly with his teeth and tongue. Groaning slightly, Kaoru let her eyelids drop, falling into the moment. Everything was perfect until she felt Kenshin lightly bite the base of her neck. Kaoru's eyes snapped open and fear filled her being from head to toe.

"Stop!" Kaoru pulled back abruptly. "Please stop!" Her voice was soft, yet pleading and she could feel the tears forming in her eyes. So many memories were flooding back to her, all because of one simple bite; so many memories that she had tried so hard to forget.

"Kaoru," Kenshin sounded concerned, but at the moment Kaoru didn't care.

"What's wrong?" Kenshin tried to take her hand within his own, but Kaoru jerked it away.

"Thanks for dinner," Kaoru clamped her eyes shut and tried to back away from Kenshin before realizing she was up against the wall. Ducking under Kenshin's arm, Kaoru quickly opened the door to her apartment.

"I had a great time, see you at work!" Kaoru slammed the door, blocking Kenshin from view. Then, without warning, a wave of sorrow over took her, and Kaoru crumpled up on the floor. With her back braced against the door and her face buried in her hands. Kaoru began to sob uncontrollably.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for waiting guys, and once again thanks for reviewing. I tried sending out emails, but not all of them worked. For those of you who are reviewing, thank you so much for taking the time to do so; it really means a lot. For those of you who aren't, I understand because I have a hard time reviewing for others. I don't know why but I'm always scared to do so. I'm trying though, I really am.


	5. Chapter 5

For a few days after the date Kaoru completely avoided Kenshin, giving any excuse she had so she didn't have to see him. Trying to keep to herself, Kaoru became sullen and withdrawn. Soon even Sano stopped trying to get her to talk, leaving her alone to sulk at her tiny desk. Squeezing her eyes shut as tightly as she could, Kaoru tried her best to block the memories that had refused to leave her alone since that night.

"That will never happen again Kaoru," Kaoru would whisper to herself, trying desperately to comfort herself in any way possible. It wasn't working. Sighing in frustration, Kaoru stood.

"What are you doing Missy?" Sano asked, looking up from his own work.

'I don't feel well," Kaoru replied, rubbing her head. "I'm taking a sick day." She started to leave.

"Are you going to be okay?" Sano stood and followed her. "Maybe I should drive you home, or at least walk you to your car."

"I don't own a car," Kaoru replied. "Besides, I'm a big girl, and I can find my way home by myself." Pushing herself harder, Kaoru briskly walked out of the office, leaving Sano to stand in her frosty wake.

"If you won't let me watch over you," Sano grinned openly as he thought to himself. "Then I know the perfect person who can."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru was almost home free; she continued to briskly walk down the hallway with her head lowered so she wouldn't attract any attention. Making her way to the elevator, Kaoru froze when she heard someone call her name.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin was walking towards her from the far end of the hallway.

'Don't look Kamiya,' Kaoru told herself desperately. 'Pretend you didn't hear.' Kaoru tried to look cool and nonchalant as she quickly hit the down button. Kenshin was walking towards her, and he was picking up pace. Kaoru hit the button again, praying silently that the elevator would arrive before he did. Closer, Kenshin was almost to her. Kaoru forgot to portray calm and began to frantically hit the button. Of all the times, she did not feel like talking, especially to Himura Kenshin.

'Stupid elevator!' Kaoru cursed in her head. 'Hurry up, come on!' Finally the bell rang and the doors slowly slid open. Not even waiting for them to fully open for her, Kaoru squeezed inside.

"Kaoru, wait!" Kenshin began to jog towards her. Panic rose inside Kaoru's throat as she whirled and hit the 'close door' button. For a painful moment, the doors held open, and then they slowly, ever so slowly began to slide close. Kenshin was gaining ground on her, the hallway never seemed so small to Kaoru. She felt like a trapped doe, waiting for the hunter to shoot.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin called again, he was now sprinting.

"Come on baby," Kaoru gently cooed to the elevator. "Come one, close for me. Hurry, just close for me.' The doors were almost closed and Kaoru thought she was safe. Safe from talking, safe from the questions that she knew Kenshin wanted to ask her. Kenshin put on a burst of speed, one Kaoru thought no human being could even possess. His hand shot through the closing doors, causing them to open right back up. He walked calmly into the elevator, looking a little disheveled. Calmly though, he reached over Kaoru and hit the button that would bring the elevator to the parking lot. The doors closed leaving Kaoru trapped inside with someone she did not want to talk to. Encased in the tight area, the couple stood in silence. Kaoru could hear the beating of her heart pounding in her ears.

"Sano told me you were sick," Kenshin finally spoke, breaking the thick silence, with the same effect of throwing a rock in a calm, serene lake. Breaking the smooth service, the elevator loudly roared around them.

"I wanted to make sure you got home alright," Kenshin continued, his gaze was directed towards the floor.

"Thanks but I can handle myself," Kaoru responded softly, though her tone was still as cold as ice. The chill that radiated from her being could almost cause the buttons to frost.

"Look," Kenshin tore his gaze from the ground and looked at Kaoru, who stubbornly refused to return his gaze. "We need to talk. I don't believe that you are truly ill but I'm willing to let you take the day off anyway if you'll just talk to me."

"Fine," Kaoru brought her cold, tough blue eyes up to meet his. "What do you want to know? Why I tore away from you, why I've been avoiding you?"

"Look," Kenshin calmly replied, though Kaoru could sense anger and frustration seething through. "I'll drive you home and on the way we'll stop for coffee. All I'm asking for is fifteen minutes, sound like a plan?"

"Fine," Kaoru closed her eyes and fought back her shivers. He was right; he deserved some sort of explanation. Kaoru owed him that much, no matter how much she didn't want to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the first ten minutes at Starbucks Kenshin and Kaoru sat in complete silence. Kaoru was silently pondering while Kenshin patiently waited, both of them had coffee but neither had taken and drinks.

"Look Kaoru," Kenshin finally spoke. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so aggressive I-,"

"It wasn't your fault," Kaoru interrupted, her eyes were lowered. "Honestly, I was, enjoying myself until," Kaoru stopped and took a deep breathe, suddenly aware of how her ribs rattled around her lungs when she would breath deeply.

"What?" Kenshin asked, clearly confused. "If it wasn't me, then what was it?"

"My past," Kaoru bit back a whimper, feeling the waves of terror that used to control her come back. "It wasn't you at all, it was me."

"I don't understand," Kenshin spoke softly to her. Clamping her eyes shut as tightly as she could, Kaoru began.

"I've always been slightly intimidated by men," Kaoru spoke, her voice was so soft Kenshin had to lean in to hear her. "Ever since my father, I couldn't stand being around any men because I was afraid they were all alike."

"You're father was that bad?" Kenshin asked, his eyes resembled red hot liquid metal, waiting to be formed, waiting to be molded.

"He was horrible," Kaoru replied, her voice was barely squeezing through her constricted throat. "For fourteen years of my life he abused me, verbally, physically," Kaoru's voice grew even softer. "Sexually. I was taken away, sent to an orphanage in Wisconsin while he was sent to prison, where he died of some sort of disease shortly after. For the longest time I didn't trust a single man, not until my eleventh grade year in high school."

"What happened?" Kenshin prodded as gently as he could.

"I met someone," Kaoru clamped her hands together tightly, her nails bit her palms cruelly, but she welcomed the pain. "Someone whom I loved deeply and someone who loved me back. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world, I hadn't ever had anyone love me, really love me. He treated me with respect, with care, like I actually had worth." Kenshin sat silently, waiting for Kaoru to regain her thoughts.

"We dated," Kaoru continued after swallowing hard. "For the rest of my high school career, and after graduation he proposed." Kaoru heard something drip on the table, glancing down she saw tears gathering in a small pool, her own tears. She was crying. Her blue eyes remained translucent; her skin didn't swell or puff from the tears. Neither did they redden; her face was remarkable clear for such tears.

"Of course I accepted," Kaoru lowered her face, hoping Kenshin wouldn't see her tears. "I loved him; there was nothing more in the world that I wanted than to be with him for the rest of my life, just to remain at his side would be bliss."

"We decided to hold the wedding off," Kaoru was quite aware that her voice was cracking. "He wanted to give me a grand wedding, the best money could buy. I told him all I wanted was him but he insisted. Thank God." Kaoru was now sucking air in through clenched teeth, trying to stay as quiet as possible, not wanting to call any attention to herself.

"When I informed him that I would be returning to Chicago to go to college instead of going to the one we had decided to go to together, he grew angry, and I saw a side of him that I never knew."

"What did he do to you?" Kenshin asked, his voice sounded serious and full of apprehension.

"He hit me," Kaoru managed to get out in a high and squeaky voice while suppressing her sobs. Her shoulders were now shaking unbearably as she remembered, remembered the face she had loved scowling at her, remembered the hands that were once so gentle smack her hard. She could still feel the bruises and cuts he had left on her body, she could feel it in her heart. The pain had never left, though she had buried it well it always managed to resurface. Kaoru sucked in as much air as she could and continued.

"He apologized immediately afterwards, helped me tend to my wounds and convinced me it would be best if we went to the same college. I knew it was a lie, I knew it would happen again, but I wanted to believe him so badly that I stayed. I stayed despite of what my instincts told me. I still loved him, God help me, I still loved him."

"But my gut feeling was right," Kaoru was visibly shaking, not just her shoulders, not just her hands, every part of her body shook with sorrow. "He soon grew worse, he began to drink, began to do drugs, and every time something went wrong he took his anger out on me. I stayed though, I so wanted to believe that he could get better, that he would change once we got married."

"One night," Kaoru felt her body harden, her shaking stopped and she was suddenly sober. "He was so drunk, and he tried to force himself on me. When I refused, he bit me. Not once, not twice, but over and over and all over my body. I screamed, I had never screamed louder. It hurt, it hurt so much. Not just physically, but mentally, emotional, I thought I could never heal."

"Someone heard my cries," Kaoru wrapped her arms around herself as tightly as possible. "They got help and he had to spend a week in jail. That was when I realized," Kaoru bent over slightly and began to shake again. Sobs began to wrack her whole body, making her appear more fragile than a china doll. "He was never going to change, and I couldn't marry him, not unless I wanted to die. No matter how much I loved him, he didn't love me. So I left everything, I left and came to Chicago, I left my belongings, my life, and I left him in jail. I put my engagement ring in his room with a note, nothing more and went."

"I was warned," Kaoru bit her lip, hard. "By the safe house that he would come after me, that he might be sick enough to come after me. So I had to leave everything, I couldn't tell any of my friends were I was going, I had to start over new. To simply disappear, so he couldn't find me, ever. I went to college here, got a job, and now here I am." There, everything was out on the table. Kenshin, a man Kaoru barely knew and rarely trusted, knew everything about her; her darkest secrets, her past, everything.

"Kaoru," Kenshin's voice sounded far away, like it was in another time, another world. His voice was soft, and kind, offering pity to her, something that made Kaoru sick to her stomach. It was the drop of water that broke the dam, and all her emotions welled over. She had kept everything in, she had never told anyone ever and now it was too much. Hunching over in her chair, Kaoru buried her face in her hands and sobbed. Trying to muffle her sobs and hide her face, Kaoru's body shuddered and shook as it tried to drain itself of all her pain, her fear, her disappointment.

"Let it all out Kaoru," Kenshin was suddenly close to her. He had gotten up from his chair and circled around the table to stand beside her. Gently, he wrapped his arms around her, a small physical act that was more comfort than anything else. Turning her head, Kaoru buried her face in Kenshin's chest, letting out her wild sobs and mournful cries, muffling it all in his chest. She entwined her fingers in his shirt and let her sorrow control her.

'Oh Enishi!' Kaoru cried in her mind. 'I loved you; I loved you so much it hurt!' Kenshin clutched Kaoru as close as he could to his body, trying his best to shield her form horrible pain she was experiencing.

"It'll be okay Kaoru," Kenshin rested his head on top of hers and began to rub her shaking back. Cradling her head against hi chest, Kenshin felt his own eyes prick.

"You'll see Kaoru," Kenshin whispered into her ebony hair. "Everything will turn out for the better, I promise." Wrapping her in his arms more, Kenshin encased Kaoru in his arms, wishing that he could make her pain cease.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru didn't remember getting to her apartment, didn't remember Kenshin carefully guiding her to his car and driving her home. He accompanied her up to her apartment, and he went with her inside. She now sat on the shabby couch in her pin-sized living room, her body was completely numb. All her senses were dulled and she was dimly aware that he was making tea in her tiny, crappy kitchen. He soon joined her on the couch, gently pushing a cup of steaming green tea into her hands. He encouraged her to drink, giving some sort of explanation why but Kaoru couldn't hear him. Her thoughts were on her ex-fiancée, her old love Enishi. It pained her greatly to think of him and she tried to steer her thoughts away. Suddenly she felt Kenshin's arms around her, wrapping her up in a warm embrace, and his touch broke her thoughts away from Enishi. Tearing her eyes away from her cup, she gazed into Kenshin's molten eyes. He gazed back down at her, his eyes were simply breath taking. Swirls of molten red and fiery amber clashed together, causing a storm of emotions to collide within his eyes.

"Thank you," Kaoru spoke for the first time since the coffee shop.

"Any time," Kenshin offered her a weak smile, one that would have cracked if she had touched it. Kaoru took a small sip from her tea, before she laid her head back against Kenshin's chest. Closing her eyes, Kaoru spoke,

"Please stay with me," Kaoru pleaded in a small voice. "Just for tonight, stay with me."

"I'll stay as long as you want me to," Kenshin held Kaoru tightly in his arms, kissing the top of her head softly, so soft she hardly felt it through her thick layers of hair. Darkness had fallen; the world beyond the large and slightly grubby window was shrouded in a complete night, hiding everything from view. Kenshin stared out the window for a moment; the hairs on the back of his neck were rising. As eerie as it was, it felt like someone was watching. Kaoru stirred on his chest, causing Kenshin to tear his view from the window to look down at her. Pulling away slightly, Kaoru rose so she was eye-to-eye level with Kenshin.

"Thank you," Kaoru's eyes shimmered with emotions, and she had never looked as lovely to Kenshin as she did then, so lovely and so broken.

"Anything for you," Kenshin replied. Slowly, Kaoru leaned forward and gently kissed Kenshin. Sluggishly, Kenshin felt his eyelids drop and began to kiss back. They didn't break apart, not for a long while. Both sat close, encased in each others arms, gently making out on Kaoru's couch. Kaoru's lips were soft against Kenshin's, and Kenshin allowed her to steer the kiss wherever she wanted it to go. Not one coherent thought entered Kenshin's mind. His hand slowly rubbed up and down her back, his other hand rested at the base of her back, pushing her closer and closer at an agonizing pace. He was aware of her hands, one rested timidly around his neck while the other one rested on his cheek, gently tracing his smooth skin with her fingers. Even more so, he was aware of her body pressed so very softly against his; the soft hint of her chest against his was enough to drive him mad. Her tongue was supple in his mouth, gently lapping against his tongue, tugging at his deepest desires. Placing one last deep kiss on his lips, Kaoru pulled back and gazed at him. Kenshin opened his mouth to speak, but Kaoru shushed him by placing her small finger over his lips. Kenshin kissed the finger resting against his lips and Kaoru cuddled up against his chest. Leaning back, Kenshin rested against the armrest of the chair, Kaoru snuggled on top of his body. One of her hands fisted in his shirt, while the other one still rested against his cheek. Kenshin wrapped his arms around her and watching as her tiny chest moved up and down, listened to her calm breathing. She was asleep, leaving Kenshin to stare out the window into the vast darkness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru awoke in Kenshin's arms, and they both remained still for the longest time. Until Kenshin gently pulled out from underneath her, assuring her he was only going to get her breakfast. He soon found that she had little to no food in her home.

'She needs a break,' Kenshin thought as he fondly stared at the young woman on the couch. 'A day to get away; and that is exactly what I'll give her.'

"What are you dong?" Kaoru asked in a small voice as Kenshin began to use her phone.

"I'm calling us both in sick," Kenshin replied. "You need a break."

"I also need money," Kaoru began to get up.

"I give sick pay," Kenshin explained. "You're not losing a cent for today."

"How can you be so good to me?" Kaoru asked standing at a short distance away from Kenshin, her gaze was directed towards the ground.

"You deserve every beautiful thing this world holds," Kenshin smiled at her, a small smile but it was enough to make Kaoru smile back.

"Are you going to stay with me?" Kaoru asked once Kenshin got off the phone.

"As long as you want me to," Kenshin took Kaoru's hand within his own. "But get dressed; today I'm treating you to anything you want."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru didn't get back home until late that night, and Kenshin had remained by her side the whole day. He had been true to his word, he took Kaoru anywhere he thought she would like, and by the end of the day Kaoru had enough items to make her apartment pop. Kenshin walked Kaoru up to her home, helped her put the packages he had bought for her away. He leaned in and tenderly kissed Kaoru when it was time for him to leave. Kaoru closed her eyes and nearly fell into him, enjoying his touch so much that she was swallowed up in the sensation. Then he was gone, assuring her that he would pick her up for work in the morning. For the first time in a long time, Kaoru hummed happily to herself as she moved through her tiny apartment. Looking at her coffee table, Kaoru spied a small piece of paper.

'Did Kenshin leave me a note?' Kaoru asked herself as she picked up the piece of paper and read it.

'_I'm back; I told you I would never let you go.'_

Kaoru's blood stopped in her veins, all noises ceased and Kaoru was enclosed with fear. Shaking Kaoru whirled around; searching for the person she knew was nearby.

Enishi had returned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

"Police," was the first thing Kaoru thought of. "I'll call the police!" Rushing to the phone, her hand stopped midway to the receiver.

"What claim do I have?" Kaoru moaned to herself. "An un-signed note, that won't stand for anything." Kaoru felt herself tremble uncontrollably. All the old fear that used to rule her life came flooding back.

"Kenshin," Kaoru thought suddenly. "I can call Kenshin!" Her hand flew to the receiver. But before she could even pick up the phone, it rang. Stifling a shriek that erupted from Kaoru's throat, she hesitated. Finally, she picked up the phone and answered.

"Hello?" Kaoru's voice was soft and shaky, the sound of her word could barely be found within her breath.

"Hello Kaoru," the voice was familiar, all too familiar. The deep sound of it sent shivers racing down Kaoru's spine.

"What do you want Enishi?" Kaoru asked, fighting to make her voice sound strong.

"You," came his simply, breathy reply over the phone.

"You ruined your chance," Kaoru hissed, her anger overcame her fear. "Leave me in peace and start over."

"You're such a good actress Kaoru," Enishi purred. "But I can see right through your bravado, literally. You're like a scared kitten in the rain."

"What do you mean?" Kaoru gritted her teeth and jeered.

"I can see you Kaoru," Enishi continued. "I can see your entire living room. The tiny, crap filled life you've created. You're standing by the counter, and you're wearing a red blouse with blue jeans."

"How," Kaoru felt all courage and anger drain from her body, like water being sucked down a drain; only for it to be replaced with one other emotion, fear.

"Simple really," Enishi replied. "You've got a big window; I'm across the courtyard also with a big window. Plus I have a nice pair of binoculars."

"You're sick Enishi," Kaoru whispered as she clutched at the phone.

"I'm tired of people telling me that," Enishi replied with no emotion. "Now, you're going to listen to my terms."

"Why should I?" Kaoru asked; some bravery returning. "You have no hold over me."

"Don't I?" Enishi chuckled low in his throat. "What about that new boyfriend of yours? You two looked pretty cozy on the couch last night. I must say Kaoru, I'm hurt you replaced me. I didn't replace you."

"You can't," Kaoru whispered, horrified. "You couldn't."

"Yes I can," Enishi responded. "It would be so easy; you know how much time I spend at the shooting range. I can easily follow him like I do you, and it would be so easy to pull the trigger. His red hair makes him a clear target."

"Please Enishi," Kaoru begged quietly. "Don't pull him into this."

"If you want to save him," Enishi's voice gained in volume. "You will do as I say. I want you to cut off all contact with him, even at work. I know he's your boss and that he relies greatly on your impute. Stop seeing him, at work and outside of work. Believe me; I will know when you talk with him; even in the safety of your work building."

"How," Kaoru began, but Enishi cut her off.

"What did I major in Kaoru?" Enishi asked her sweetly.

"Computer technology," Kaoru whispered, horrified by the truth.

"That's right babe," Enishi lost his sweet act. "I'm a professional hacker now and can easily gain access to the security system within your boyfriend's work building. And the room's that don't have camera's, well, the red head hottie put in lots of windows so I can easily watch from a distance."

"Also," Enishi continued. "I am tapping your calls, so don't even think about calling anyone. Pull the shades in your living room; I'll shoot the annoying co-worker in your office."

"Sano," Kaoru whispered, mortified.

"I'm bad with names," Enishi replied nonchalantly. "I'll come and get you when I'm ready and we can spend the rest of our lives together just like we planned; now good-night Kaoru." The phone line went dead. Kaoru stood stock still, knowing Enishi was watching her. She could feel his eyes burning through the back of her body, leaving searing holes in her soul. She couldn't sleep; Kaoru didn't think she could ever sleep in her apartment ever again. Limply, Kaoru replaced the phone on the receiver.

'How could I have let this happen?' Kaoru asked herself. 'I've got so many people involved.' Standing stock still for the longest time, Kaoru tried to figure a plane, any means of escape from her trap. She stood, transfixed like a deer in the headlights. Finally, Kaoru went to her couch and sat up stiff straight. Even though the T.V was on, not a single sound passed Kaoru's ears.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For fourteen days Kaoru lived in a sort of hellish nightmare. She trudged to and from work like a mindless toy; she was programmed for movement, but not for emotion or thought. Sano was very inquisitive about her strange behavior, but she wasn't too worried about him. Kenshin tried to contact her once or twice, but after she gave him very good excuses, he stopped. To say in the least, Kaoru was hurt. She thought maybe he would be able to figure it out, discover that she was being controlled by her ex-fiancée like a puppet. But with him not even trying, Kaoru lost all hope. She rarely slept, if only by accidentally dozing off on the couch; and she ate only for survival. Food no longer held any taste for her; it just felt like dry dirt being gritted in her mouth. Kaoru soon began to look haggard, the skin on her face tightened up from lack of sleep and food while dark circles appeared underneath her eyes.

"Kaoru this is insane!" Sano finally exploded one day. "Something is wrong and you're not telling me what it is."

'Stupid dolt,' Kaoru thought fondly. 'Why do you care so much?'

"It's nothing," Kaoru replied out loud. "I just need a new mattress."

"B.S," Sano swore. "You're not sleeping and you rarely eat, what is wrong?" Kaoru just shook her head firmly. Pulling up a chair, Sano leaned in close next to Kaoru.

"Come on Missy," Sano whispered in a kind and sympathetic voice. "I'm you're friend, and as strange as you may think it is, I care about your well being. Something isn't right and I want to help."

"Sano," Kaoru felt her emotions well up in her body. "I can't, I can't tell you."

"What's wrong," Sano leaned in closer, his spiky brown hair mixed with her black tresses. "Is someone harassing you?"

"Sano please," Kaoru began, but Sano interrupted.

"You can tell me Missy," Sano insisted gently. "Everything will be fine." His last sentenced was interrupted by an ear shattering sound. It happened so fast, the glass of a nearby window somehow smashed into a million pieces, and Sano was on the floor with blood dripping from a wound in his chest.

"Sano!" Kaoru screamed at the top of her lungs as she leapt to her feet. "No, Sano!" Kaoru broke down, kneeling next to her fallen friends. Various co-workers screamed and were dashing around the room. A few stopped to stare in horror at Sano.

"Someone," Kaoru pleaded as she regained a few of her senses. "Call an ambulance, hurry. Please call an ambulance." No one in the close knit circle moved, all were transfixed by the scene in front of them.

"Now!" Kaoru screeched, her voice ringing off the walls, drawing people out of their stupors and back into reality. People quickly rushed, taking any excuse to get away from the gut wrenching view.

"Sano," Kaoru was nearly blinded by tears. "This is my entire fault, oh Sano."

"Kaoru," Sano sputtered out, his mouth was filling with his own blood.

"Don't speak Sano," Kaoru soothed. "Help is arriving soon. Save your strength and stay awake." Kaoru felt her body shake, tremor after tremor ripping through out her entire being. It was thanks to her Sano was hurt.

"Damn you Enishi," Kaoru whisper as she clenched her teeth together in anguish and clamped her eyes shut. "You son of a-,"

"What just happened?" Kenshin had arrived, standing in the doorway with a truly frightening face. His golden eyes landed on Sano and Kaoru and his color drained away, leaving pale irises in place of gold. He rushed over to the couple, crossing the room in a matter of seconds. Kaoru hardly noticed him as he knelt down beside her.

"What happened here Kaoru?" Kenshin asked as gently as he could. Kaoru felt another damn break.

"What does it look like you jackass?" Kaoru screamed out in frustration and trepidation. "Someone shot him, someone shot him!" Kaoru's voice was high in pitch as she struggled to stay in control.

"Someone shot him," Kaoru repeated over and over, as she gently touched Sano's face.

"The ambulance is here!" A bystander shouted as he looked around the room nervously. "And the police are on the way."

"The police?" Kaoru asked breathlessly.

"Anything wrong?" Kenshin asked as he turned all his attention to his wounded friend. Kaoru didn't answer, Enishi would not be happy if police came. He could strike again, probably would strike again. She couldn't allow it, wouldn't allow it. Tearing herself away from her bleeding friend, Kaoru stumbled to her feet like a drunken man. Turning quickly while clutching at her face and chest, Kaoru fled from the room.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin called after her, his voice contained confusion and anger. How could someone shoot Sano just like that? True, his friend had a gambling problem, but hopefully it wasn't too serious that someone would put him on their hit list.

"Kenshin," Sano moaned from the ground, turning his head to face him.

"Don't speak Sano," Kenshin turned his attention back to Sano. "The ambulance has arrived.

"Go after her Kenshin," Sano whispered in agony, his body withered in pain.

"Kaoru?" Kenshin asked, than quickly scolded himself for asking questions. Sano was clearly wounded, and it could be fatal.

"Someone's following her," Sano moaned again, his body arched up before relaxing once again. "Someone who is really dangerous. That's who shot me, because I was questioning her to much."

"Someone's following Kaoru," Kenshin mused out loud. That would explain her strange behavior.

"She said a name," Sano became desperate, trying to tell Kenshin more as the paramedics started to take him away. He grasped his friend's shirt tightly in his hand, and with any strength he had left, hauled Kenshin to his side.

"Enishi," Sano hissed as he was rolled away. "She said Enishi!" Sano screamed louder as he left the room, strapped down and immobile. Kenshin pondered everything that was just spoken to him, and then he tore after Kaoru. She hadn't gotten far; she had crumpled up on the floor and sobbed once or twice before forcing herself to move. Stumbling horribly, her tears blinded her.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin called as he raced down the hallway, trying to sense where she could be. "Kaoru!" He could sense her chi, full of turmoil and fear. She was almost to the elevator. Racing down the hallway, Kenshin ignored all the strange looks he got from his employee's. He could see her now; she was already in the elevator shaft. Pushing himself even harder, he ducked inside the doors just as they closed. Kaoru looked startled to see him, he had gotten in so quickly that she had hardly noticed.

"Kaoru," Kenshin turned to her. "What happened back there, what's going on?" Kaoru shook her head ferociously and backed into the wall, clamping her hand over tightly over her mouth to try and stop her sobs.

"Kaoru please!" Kenshin pleaded as she took her shoulders and shook her gently.

"I can't," Kaoru moaned so softly Kenshin hardly heard her speak at all. "He'll see." Suddenly, Kenshin understood. Turning sharply, Kenshin turned to the control panel. With a swift punch, his hand crashed and broke into the elevator. Thrusting his arm powerfully, he ripped out several wires. The lights and power flickered then went out. For a moment everything was pitch black. Then the emergency lights switched on, bathing the two in a pale blue light.

"Everyone is broken," Kenshin spoke calmly. "The camera's are down, the only thing with any power is the emergency lights."

"It's my fault," Kaoru clutched her head with her hands before clasping on the floor. "It's all my fault Sano was hurt."

"No it wasn't Kaoru," Kenshin crossed the room and took her in his arms. "I understand now, Enishi is back isn't he?"

"Yes," Kaoru nodded and she molded easily into Kenshin's arms. "He's a hacker and can follow me wherever I go. He said he'd kill the people close to me if I told anyone. Sano got so close to the truth back there that Enishi shot him."

"How long has this been going on?" Kenshin began to rub Kaoru's back.

"A little over two weeks," Kaoru replied numbly. Kenshin cursed himself slightly, how could he have let this happen for so long, how could he not have noticed the change in Kaoru. With her now, he could see she physically and mentally strained to the max.

"We'll figure this out Kaoru," Kenshin buried his nose in her sweet smelling hair.

"How?" Kaoru squeaked as she tried to pin her sobs back again. "He holds all the cards. He's probably suspicious already, the elevator stopping like this."

"Don't worry," Kenshin gently kissed Kaoru's temple and pulled her face back so he could look at her. "For just a little while longer, we'll pretend that you are still under his control. I'll contact the police and hide you away one day, for now just tell him that the police thought the shooter was in the building and shut down all electricity to try and stop anyone from leaving the building."

"That could work," Kaoru replied meekly after thinking for a while. "How long do you think we have in here?"

"I don't know," Kenshin began to gently brush his fingers across her face in a feathery movement. "Anywhere from six to twelve hours I suppose with all of this confusion."

"Poor Sano," Kaoru murmured softly.

"It wasn't your fault," Kenshin insisted smoothly. "I heard the paramedics say it wasn't too serious." Kenshin lied easily, anything to calm her down. Kaoru turned to look Kenshin in the eye once again. Her eyes glimmered softly in the pale blue light, tears threatened to spill again. Kenshin never felt more torn. He wanted nothing more than to go out himself and tear Enishi up limb from limb. Suddenly Kaoru leaned forward and captured his lips with hers. Completely shocked, Kenshin was knocked back against the wall of the elevator. Kaoru twisted her body so she was straddling him. She easily broke the weak defense of his lips and her tongue plunged deeper.

'What is she thinking?' Kenshin asked as he felt his senses slip away. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pinning her body unbearably close to his. Her kiss was desperate, unlike anything she had ever done before. Her head pushed forward, begging him, pleading for something he could not place his finger on. She broke away, and Kenshin thought it was over for a brief second. But she descended again, this time her lips danced over his neck. Kenshin groaned out loud. Her hands were between them, doing something. But he didn't know what until cold air touched his chest. She had unbuttoned his shirt. She ran her hands down his smooth, well-toned chest, soon followed by her lips. She nipped and licked painfully at his skin, but Kenshin still loved the feel of it against his skin. All control slipped away and Kenshin pushed himself forward, laying Kaoru flat on the ground and underneath him. His hands were up her shirt, down her pants, touching everything her body had to offer, and she did the same to him. They struggled for many minutes, diving at each other, trying to get underneath the layer of clothes. Undressed, Kenshin could tell even in the watery light how perfect her body was, and he wished that he could see it in real light. Her pale skin glistened like moonlight captured in a jar. As they progressed Kenshin could clearly tell she had never gone this far, she had never done anything up to this scale. The way she gasped in pain or frustration, the way she arched and screamed for more, he knew she had never been with anyone else besides him. He knew he should stop, knew she wasn't in her right mind right now. But he couldn't, he couldn't stop from touching her, tasting her in every aspect. She was seeking comfort in the most complex form, and he had no power left to deny her of what she wanted. Their bodies blended together, and when they were finally finished she gasped underneath him, her body shaking from exhaustion. Clutching her to him, Kenshin knew she would soon come to her senses, like he had. She would soon regret what they had just done; he knew they had just violated one of her deepest morals. Yet he still had no regrets.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks once again to all of you who have reviewed. It really means a lot, I'm also so happy when I read them. Just a few simple notes, I know most of this is very unrealistic but I simply didn't want to drag things out. I find it boring when that happens so I decided to speed it up a bit. Sorry if it disappointed any of you. One other thing, I do not support premarital sex, but it just seemed fitting for the situation. Once again, I am not encouraging sex before marriage in any way. So thanks to all of you who have taken the time to write out a short (or long) message. It really does mean a lot. Thank you so much!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: I'm sorry this took so long to update. Quite honestly when I started this story things were going fine. But during the midpoint fate took a turn for the worst and I had to turn my attention away. When things finally settled I tried writing again, but it was like the idea for this story had been tainted by the events that took place while I was writing it. Every time I tried to start a new chapter old thoughts and feelings flooded back and when I finished the chapter, it was always horribly. I've tried several times to do a better job, but every chapter came out like crap. So I gave up. But it seems that people still wanted to read this, and I always hate it when a story I was reading never gets finished, so here goes. I'm not sure how this will turn out, I am certain it won't be the way I planned and almost positive it won't be good. So please pardon my absence, as I truly am sorry, and please forgive me for the story that follows.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ever since the day Kaoru left him Enishi was only a shell. Wherever Kaoru had gone his heart and soul must have followed for there was nothing to be found within his body. He loved her, and to say that was an understatement. His entire life revolved around her existence, her presence. Since the day he laid eyes on her he knew there would never be another for him. He was chronically ill, some doctors called it obsessive compulsion disorder but many others wouldn't even call it that. As long as he took his medication, or so the doctors told him, he would be fine. For four years Enishi hid his illness from Kaoru. Afraid that she would reject him like so many others had, he veiled the truth from her and took his aggressions out on others. But his anger grew to terrible heights, and he could no longer hide it, even with Kaoru in his presence. Soon Enishi found himself taking out his aggressions on her, but only when she truly angered him. The day she told him she wanted to attend a different college then him, his anger boiled to a simmering level. He was frightened, knowing that she would find someone better at her new college, knowing that she could live without him. That was the first time he exploded on her. After that his anger became more visible. If she burnt dinner he found himself irritated, if she didn't feel like sitting with him on the couch.

'Someday Kaoru,' Enishi always vowed to himself. 'I will whisk you away from this world, and you and I will be truly happy. Together, I will be able to control this with your strength.' Someone had called the police on him and Enishi knew he had crossed the line. He would make it up to her, when they were married everything would be perfect; when he got out of jail he would never touch her in an unwanted way again. But she wasn't there, wasn't in their apartment when he got home. None of her friends knew were she was and Enishi didn't dare ask the authorities. But he knew, deep in his heart, that she had left him. He had pulled the final straw and caused the love of his life to leave him. For the longest time Enishi wanted to end his life. Without Kaoru he was nothing, he couldn't live without her; even the air was suffocating him. Finally a glimmer of hope lighted deep within Enishi's being. There was a way to find her, through technology, almost anything was possible. He would major in computer science, he would find a job, a home, everything suitable for a family; and then he would find Kaoru. He did that, that and so much more. A man named Katsura took Enishi in on an internship. His company was selling software, but that was only a cover. Soon Enishi learned the company Katsura ran was made up of hackers, the best in the nation. Maybe even the best in the world. Identity theft was a petty goal for them; they could achieve so much more. Katsura offered Enishi into the company, taking him under his wing and teaching him so much more than any college could have. The world was now Enishi's playground; he had the ability to hack into any system. Enishi was now stable; his income could support any family he and Kaoru wanted to start. So Enishi dove into his network of information, scouring the world for his beloved. He found her; she was living in Chicago working for a construction company. Taking his vacation time, Enishi headed off to Chicago, renting a room in the building facing Kaoru's. He didn't show himself for the longest time, and it was harder to keep tabs on Kaoru. She had no computer, he couldn't track her as she searched the internet, the only technology she had in her apartment was a telephone and some calculators. At work Enishi could keep better tabs on her than anywhere else, there were security cameras and she spent much of her time on her computer. Enishi never had to leave his apartment; his laptop was all he needed. If he ever needed to get something Katsura had given him several colleagues, ones who Katsura had given strict orders to obey Enishi. Truly, nothing could go wrong; except that after a few days of watching Kaoru, he saw that she had already moved on. Though they never truly went in the open, it was obvious that Kaoru was in some sort of relationship with her employer, Kenshin Himura.

'It May be nothing,' Enishi repeated to himself as the hours would go by. 'It could be nothing.' But his stage of denial crumbled quickly when Kaoru brought this man to her apartment one night. For the whole night he stayed with her, they sat on the couch together like they had been a couple for years. Kaoru wouldn't sit with him like that until the second year of dating. Enishi was enraged, Kaoru was his and no other man was to possess her. He took action, and soon her life was in his hands. The only time he lost control was when her co-worker got to close to her. Safely back in his apartment, Enishi flew into a rage and ordered one of his men to shoot the man. In his rage Enishi doused too many pills, and fell into a state of shock. When he came too, Kaoru was in the hospital, with no visitors.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru awoke in the hospital, engulfed in confusion.

"What happened?" Kaoru sat up, noticing she was wearing a incredibly uncomfortable hospital gown. "Who changed me?" Kaoru demanded as she felt her cheeks flame up. Everything was so blurry in her mind.

"Calm down," a lone nurse entered the room from the hallway. "You're whole building was sent here for a checkup nothing more."

"Nothing happened to me," Kaoru insisted. "I wasn't shot."

"No," the nurse agreed. "But your employer wants all of his employees checked out for their own safety."

"How did I get here?" Kaoru asked as she rubbed her forehead.

"We found you passed out in an elevator," the nurse said absentmindedly as she looked at Kaoru's chart. "Nothing serious, just lack of sleep. Who could blame you for sleeping; you were stuck in that elevator or almost eight hours."

"Eight hours?" Kaoru asked dimly. "What was I doing in there?"

"You and Mr. Himura were trapped; he told us you fell asleep as soon as the electricity went out." Kaoru thought for a moment, that story didn't match her memories. But she had been really tired for many days; maybe she had dreamed the whole situation up. A hot blush rose in Kaoru's cheeks, how in the world could she even dream about something like that?

"We've taken some blood samples," the nurse continued to speak through Kaoru's silence. "And you're almost ready to be released, let me just get your release papers." The nurse turned on her heel and left. Kaoru glanced around the room and pulled her blankets up to her chin, she felt completely exposed in the flimsy material. A small piece of crumpled up paper caught her eye. It was setting on the table, and as Kaoru unrolled it she saw it was a note, from Kenshin.

_'Kaoru,_

_ Please be patient, I'm working on a plan at the moment and I'll contact you when everything is set. Please don't worry._

_Kenshin'_

Kaoru felt a small smile tug at her lips. As she heard the nurse return she quickly stuffed the note underneath her bed sheets.

"Here you are," the nurse set the release forms on the table. "And here are your clothes. But before you leave, there's a visitor who has wanted to see you for a very long time." Kaoru immediately brightened up, it was probably Kenshin. She waited eagerly for him within her room. Shock and puzzlement filled her when a man she had never seen before entered the room.

"Kaoru Kamiya," the man had a low voice. His appearance was strange enough; his nose appeared it bad been broken more than a few times.

"Yes," Kaoru answered strongly, though her insides shook with fear.

"I am here on behalf of your fiancé Enishi," if the man noticed Kaoru's rigid body he pretended not to care. "He wants to meet you."

"If I refuse," Kaoru asked, glaring at the man.

"If you refuse his terms," the man continued to speak calmly. "He will simply shoot another of your few friends, how many do you have to spare Kamiya?"

"How dare you!" Kaoru gripped the sheets in rage. "What if I told the police, right now?" I could quite easily call someone in here!"

"Do you know where Enishi is?" The man was mocking her. "Do you know who is on his side? He now works for a powerful company."

"Where?" Kaoru's voice was soft, and her fingers were painfully white.

"Downtown by the restaurant you and your boyfriend went to," the man turned to leave. Stopping at the door he added, "Eleven o'clock next Tuesday, don't look for him. He will find you." The man left, leaving Kaoru in the state of a nightmare. Quickly, Kaoru dug out her note from Kenshin.

'I just have to play along long enough for Kenshin to get me some help," Kaoru thought numbly. "Then this whole ordeal will be over with."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru was fed up with being treated like a puppet. She was now shivering in the cold downtown fearing for her fate. She was sick of being controlled, and furious at herself for not being stronger. Her very future rested in the hands of men, something she vowed would never happen after she escaped her father's abuse. Kaoru cursed herself over and over again, cursing herself for being weak.

"Kaoru," a voice spoke from the surge of people, the same voice that both haunted and graced her dreams

"What do you want?" Kaoru spun around in circles, trying to locate the man she had once loved. "Where are you?"

"It's to busy here my love," his voice danced and spun in the air. "Make your way towards the back of the restaurant. There is an alley back there we can meet at."

"This is ridiculous Enishi," Kaoru spoke, hoping he could hear her. "We are fully grown, can't we handle this in a more mature fashion?"

"Go back there if you don't want any more misfortune," Enishi's voice had lost flattery and gained an angry edge. Swallowing harder then she'd admit, Kaoru headed towards the back of the restaurant. As she was led away from the hordes of people, she realized how loudly the scrapes of her shoes echoed off the walls, how empty everything appeared around her. The alley was small enough, lined with trash, one large dumpster, and a small door that probably led to the kitchen. Hunching her shoulders against the cold, Kaoru took a deep calming breath.

"I'm here Enishi," her voice wasn't loud, nor was it soft. "What do you want?"

"You," he was suddenly behind her. His steel like hands gripped her shoulders with a striking force. "Everything is ready my love."

"What do you mean," Kaoru held as still as possibly, she wasn't ready to face him quite yet.

"I'm wealthy now Kaoru," Enishi whispered in her ear, his breath pricking at the back of her neck. "I can take you away, wherever you want, and we can start our family, you can have whatever you want." Enishi sucked in a quick breath. "I'm wealthy and stable."

"You're actions have proven otherwise Enishi," Kaoru held herself erect against his body as he dragged her closer. "If you wanted to win me back you should have spoken to me, not trap me like some sort of animal."

"I know you Kaoru," Enishi tightened his grip painfully. "You're stubborn; you wouldn't come of your own free will. I have to prove to you that I can handle it, handle you."

"This was not the way to go about this situation," Kaoru tightened her body preparing herself for what she knew was coming. "If you're so stable and wealthy, why not go for a girl with more class?" Kaoru turned herself towards him, and for the first time in a long time, faced her former lover. He was different then she remembered. His face was distorted and stretched from late nights ad constant worries. His once beautiful eyes were now drained and filled with nothing but hatred. She allowed him to gaze into her eyes, drawing him in as deeply as he could. Slowly, Enishi leaned his head in towards. Waiting, Kaoru knew she had to end this, tonight.

"Enishi," Kaoru whispered his name. He turned his eyes towards her once again, his large and vulnerable eyes. Kaoru lifted her hand as if to touch his face. Without a second thought she suddenly jabbed her pointer finger deeply into his eye. Enishi released his grip and howled in pain. Dodging around him, Kaoru raced back towards the large crowd amassed outside the restaurant. She wasn't surprised to feel Enishi wrap his arm around her neck. Kaoru had been expecting this and sunk her teeth into the muscular flesh. Tearing herself away, Kaoru burst back into the open. People didn't spare her a second glance, as if they were used to the sight of a desperate woman racing for her life. Diving into the crowd, Kaoru elbowed her way through, and angry shouts and curses followed after her. Finally breaking free form the group, Kaoru tore down the sidewalk. Her arms and legs were pumping, she was desperate to gain any sort of lead. The world rushed all around her, creating the sensation of being sucked down a drain pipe. Lights, sounds, and sensations drained away, leaving Kaoru in an empty void. She thought of nothing else but the task before her. She had to lead Enishi into her trap. Tramping down the well lit sidewalk Kaoru was caught completely off guard when she felt a stony grip grab her from the side.

"Let me go!" Kaoru tried to scream, but a pale hand clamped down over her mouth.

"You stupid wench!" Enishi angrily banged her body up against the wall, causing Kaoru to see stars.

"You stupid, fucking wench!" Enishi banged her once again. "I love you!"

"Not enough," Kaoru spoke softly. Gathering her strength, Kaoru kneed Enishi in the groin, hard. Groaning loudly, Enishi keeled over, allowing Kaoru a chance to escape. Limping down a separate alleyway, Kaoru could hear her breath rattle in her lungs. A small trickle of blood ran down her temple, but she ignored it.

"Kaoru!" Enishi let out an angry wail and took of after her. Cursing her luck, Kaoru braced for impact. There was no hope, he would surely catch her. She didn't brace herself well enough. Enishi hit her from behind with his entire body, hard, trapping her underneath his bodyweight.

"You have to let me go Enishi!" Kaoru pleaded as her cheek painfully grinded against the cement.

"Never," Enishi swore. "You are mine and mine alone!" He flipped Kaoru around, forcing her to look at him. He was now straddling her, one knee on both sides of her hips. Keeping her arms pinned to either side of her head, Kaoru was completely trapped, but still, she struggled vainly.

"It's no use Kaoru," Enishi bent low and whispered softly in her ear. "You can never escape me. I'll follow you forever, even into death." Bile rose in her throat, but her anger surged higher. She was not a toy for his sick amusement. Kaoru pushed all her strength into her right hand, and with a surge of adrenaline, was able to break his grasp. Remembering the compass in her coat pocket, Kaoru quickly pulled it out and with her single hand fumbled to get the sharp side ready. Finding the resolve deep within herself, Kaoru plunged the knife deep into Enishi's throat. Blood spattered down and covered Kaoru's face in specks. Gurgling in confusion, Enishi stumbled and fell onto his back. With his claw-like hands, Enishi tried desperately to dislodge the compass from his throat. His entire body withered as he tried to pluck the sharp instrument out. Kaoru stumbled to her feet and stared down at the man she once thought she had loved. She had to act, before he did. Kaoru quickly drew out her pocket knife and with blood covered fingers, frantically tried to open it. With a sickly sucking sound, Enishi finally pulled the compass from his neck and stumbled towards Kaoru. With tears stinging her eyes and a frantic cry, Kaoru finally managed to get the blade out. As Enishi wrapped his arms around her Kaoru plunged the knife into Enishi's heart. His grasp on her tightened, one final time, then slackened. Sliding down her body, Enishi lowered himself to his knees and stared up at his love with large eyes.

"I'm sorry," Kaoru's voice was full of tears. "Enishi, I'm sorry."

"I love you," Enishi grasped her hand. "So much." Carefully Kaoru lowered him to his back, still holding his hand.

"Please forgive me," Kaoru whispered as she touched his cheek. "Enishi." She was too late, his eyes had clouded up, and his skin was pale. Giving into her body Kaoru turned her head and vomited. Sobs racked her body and she curled up into a fetal position and cried. She rocked her body back and forth. She had finally rid herself of her problem, but at a terrible cost.

"Are you proud father?" Kaoru asked the frigid air before she gave into her next compulsion.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again, I'm sorry for the long delay. But thanks for reading it despite the fact that it isn't a long chapter and I promise I'll upgrade sooner. Cross my heart and hope to die.


End file.
